


Pesadilla Nocturna

by Ulkani194



Series: Hasta que llegue la noche [1]
Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Franke, Jake es mayor de edad, La serie no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic, M/M, One Shot, Universo Alterno, alternative universe, pesadillas nocturnas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulkani194/pseuds/Ulkani194
Summary: Frank no puede dormir recordando el pasado, así que Jake tratara de calmarlo hablando sobre ello.
Relationships: Frank/Jake (Subway Surfers)
Series: Hasta que llegue la noche [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210865
Kudos: 1





	Pesadilla Nocturna

**Author's Note:**

> Cabe recalcar que en mi AU la historia de todos los personajes es distinta a la serie animada, por lo que también he alterado sus edades. Espero entiendan ;)

La penumbra de la noche finalmente había llegado a la ciudad y con ella las luces de los edificios, casas incluso del propio universo se han hecho presentes.

En un pequeño departamento de la ciudad, una pareja de castaños se hallaba descansando en su cómoda cama, al principio ambos se han dormido abrazados para darse calor mutuamente, pero conforme pasaron los minutes en donde cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, el par estaba cada quién en su lado de la cama.

El mayor de los dos era quién más se movía, tratando de encontrar un lugar sobre la cama para sentirse cómodo, pero los recuerdos, esos recuerdos que le repetían constantemente que había sido su culpa, no lo dejaban en paz.

Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de sus padres, de su hermano menor, incluso podía jurar que su pequeño conejo que era su mascota en ese entonces, chillaba por ayuda.

Todos siendo consumidos por las llamas ardientes en aquella casa en donde creció. Su pesadilla era la misma, él estaba con ellos teniendo un agradable momento familiar cuando de pronto gente que conocía demasiado bien interrumpe en su hogar y sin decir nada provocar una explosión, sacándolo únicamente a él para que pudiera presenciar "el espectáculo" en primera fila .

Y el final siempre terminaba igual, su familia quemada gracias a las llamas y él no puede hacer nada, su cuerpo se encuentra débil y casi no puede respirar. Lo único que le queda hacer es llorar.

—¡Sálvanos!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Somos tu familia!

—¡Sálvanos!, ¡No nos dejes morir!

—¡No quiero morir, hermano!

—¡Frank!

El nombrado abrió sus ojos de par en par, jadeando de manera acelerada, completamente asustado y preocupado. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la realidad otra vez, miro a su costado y su pareja descansaba tranquilamente dándole la espalda, ese chico sí que tenía el sueño pesado.

Sin poder dormir, Frank se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el pequeño balcón que había en el departamento, teniendo como ruido de fondo el sonido de los autos, incluso la brisa del aire que de vez en cuando desacomodaba su cabello.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse, inhalando y exhalando en el proceso. Habían pasado aproximadamente 5 años desde esa tragedia ya pesar de haber reiniciado su vida, ese recuerdo lo iba a perseguir por años, tal vez era la culpa de no haberlo previsto, fuera lo que fuera, nunca iba a poder olvidarlo.

Nadie en el equipo sabia de su pasado, desde luego tampoco sabían otra cosa más de él que no fuera su nombre o que era un excelente cocinero —herencia de su madre—, ni siquiera su pareja sabia sobre aquella pesadilla que lo atormentaba noche tras noche.

Oh, pero Jake no era idiota, por más que se viera de esa manera, definitivamente no lo era, cuando comenzó a vivir con Frank había notado el insomnio que este tenía cada vez que llegaba el anochecer.

Sin embargo, no se atrevía a hablar con su pareja sobre ello, conocía a su mayor lo suficiente para saber que con tan solo preguntarle si le sucedía algo, este iba a negar todo fingiendo estar bien. Pero esa noche había sido fin de sus secretos, eran una pareja, se amaban y respetaban, también debían apoyarse mutuamente para establecer su relación.

Frank estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos del pasado que no noto cuando su pequeña pareja salió al balcón en su encuentro.

—Frank —Bressler lo llamó, *Mulliner se sorprendió un poco y se dio la media vuelta mirando a su menor.

—Conejito, creí que estabas dormido —Frank se cruzó de brazos, retomando su vista hacia el paisaje de la ciudad—. ¿Qué soñaste esta vez?, ¿acaso volviste a soñar que tus papas fritas te devoraban de nuevo?

A pesar de su tono burlón, Frank se encontraba serio y algo triste, y por primera vez frente a su pareja, Jake se comportó con seriedad, como un adulto responsable de apenas 23 años.

—No. Esta vez no soñé nada —respondió, soltando un suspiro para luego recargarse sobre el barandal del balcón—. Más bien, quiero, no, necesito saber que sueñas todas las noches que no puedes dormir.

El rostro del mayor se mostró otra vez sorprendido y confundido, había vuelto a juzgar mal a su pareja, creyendo que nunca se daría cuenta de su comportamiento nocturno.

—No sé de qué…

—Deja de mentirme —lo interrumpió Jake con una ademan de su mano, volteando su cara para mirarlo—. Desde que me mude contigo lo he notado, todas las noches son las mismas, no importa lo que hagas simplemente no puedes dormir y eso definitivamente es por algún recuerdo, ¿no?

La seriedad con la que Jake lo miraba, era algo nuevo para Frank, nunca imagino ver a ese chico infantil y extrovertido actuar de una manera firme y seria. Vaya que ese chico si era inteligente, por esos agentes quieren obtener información sobre él, pero claro que Mulliner se los impidió antes de que fuera tarde.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios del mayor y coloco su vista hacia abajo, no podía seguir callando su pasado, menos a la persona que amaba, con el paso de los días, Jake le había demostrado que realmente lo amaba y que iba a estar con él en las buenas y en las malas.

—Creo que ya llego el momento —dijo apoyándose sobre la pared, ladeo un poco su cabeza para poder mirar hacia el cielo levemente luminoso.

—Bien… te escucho —contestó el menor con voz amena.

Mulliner le contó lo más destacado sobre lo ocurrido, incluso le habló un poco sobre cómo eran sus padres y su hermano. Bressler no lo podía creer, ni quería imaginarlo, el dolor que su pareja tenía que sufrir cada noche por el recuerdo tormentoso de la muerte de su familia era demasiado.

Sin esperar a que su pareja dijera otra cosa después de contarle, lo abrazo lo más confortable posible, Jake quería decirle con ese abrazo que estaba con él y en ese momento con mayor razón estaría con él.

Y no, no era lastima, ambos lo sabían, por lo que Frank correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja.

—Frank… de verdad lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento —murmuró el menor con la voz entrecortada, aguantando sus inmensas ganas de llorar.

—Está bien, conejito… está bien —Frank también susurró, intensificando el abrazo.

Cuando Jake sintió algo mojar su camisa por la espalda, sintió su corazón quebrarse casi como el cristal más frágil.

Pues Frank no lloraba, no lo había vuelto a hacer, hasta ese momento.

Su abrazo duro hasta que Mulliner termino de desahogarse por completo, al separarse, Jake seco con sus manos el resto de las lágrimas de su mayor y sin importarle el sabor salado de las mismas, beso los labios de Frank con ternura para luego juntar sus frentes .

—Ya es tarde, por ahora será mejor que intentemos descansar —pidió Bressler.

Frank asintió un poco con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por su pareja hacia la cama, cerrando con cuidado la puerta del balcón.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama y sin decirse ninguna palabra más, el par permanecieron abrazados, mientras Jake le daba mimos a su mayor hasta lograr calmarlo y hacer que se durmiera.

Al poco tiempo él también lo hizo, no sin antes susurrar un “Te amo” a Frank.

**~ * ~**

Porque a pesar de a veces odiar el pasado, sin el pasado no habría razón para seguir en el presente.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mulliner: Apellido que le di al Frank de mi AU. Así que no forma parte del universo canónico del videojuego o de la serie.


End file.
